


Flicker

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Justin pov, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Justin pov. Fragments of prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized lines were the result of me experimenting with magnetic poetry on my fridge :)

_Beautiful man…_

I can't see you clearly. But I can still feel the tightening in my gut when you appeared. You were more than I had let myself dream.

 _Tendril the heart remembers…_

Curls around my consciousness. The blink, smile, take of breath you couldn't hide. Even not knowing you'd come, I'd wanted to be breathtaking for you.

 _Flicker of a dance…_

Flying. Falling. Your eyes more colors than usual. More… everything. Holding me as close as your arms.

 _Then only the smell of red…_

Darkness. Weightless. The air choked with violence. Your tears sweeten my blood. I fade away.


End file.
